


Child's Play

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Loki discuss their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

"This should be exciting," Q said happily, as he looked through the book.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want to do it like the mortal women do it. Let's shorten my pregnancy time though. Four months sound good. It will be interesting seeing my body change," he replied as he rubbed his hand over his flat stomach.

"No, I'll carry the child. No sense letting a novice carry our prodigy."

Q narrowed his eyes at his lover (and he used that term loosely at that moment.) "I wish to carry a child, our child, at least the first one. You've already given birth to a horse, why can't you let me carry our child? I would make a good mother, I will even breast feed them."

"Them?"

"Him or her," he clarified.

"You don't even which sex you want our child to be?"

"I want them to decide on their own. I will trust them to know that much about themselves."

Loki scoffed at the words. "You can't trust an infant to know anything."

"Do you think that _any_ child born with our genetics will not know themselves? Do you believe that we are actually going to have any say in gender, color, species, or the actual pregnancy length? Surely you are not that naive."

"You said…"

"I know what I said," Q yelled before calmly continuing. "Loki, I wish to carry our first child. Do not take this away from me."

"You don't play fair. Fine, the first of our children will come from you. I'll carry the next one," the god finally ceded.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have some research to do. See you soon."

Loki just waved to his lover. He was used to Q and his eccentric ways, he was perfectly chaotic, which suited them both perfectly well.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Estiu2 who Trick or Treated at my door this year. The insanity is also her fault as she wanted Q and Loki to do this.


End file.
